


Twiligh Zone

by Shuuenka



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuuenka/pseuds/Shuuenka
Summary: [Harada Sanosuke x Reader] For better or for worse you were entangled together in a ''more than friends less than lovers'' zone for as long as you could remember.When you started your work as dressmaker at your grandfather shop, you never imagined you'd become personal patch-maker for peculiar people from infamous Wolves of Mibu.
Relationships: Harada Sanosuke (Hakuouki)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. One.

When you started your work as dressmaker at your grandfather shop, you never imagined you'd become personal patch-maker for peculiar people from infamous Wolves of Mibu.

Cutting long material into something that will become kimono, you sung softly. Tranquility of the mornings always put you in good mood. Especially in spring going into motion, everything seemed to be blooming, leaving cold winter behind. Soft breeze tickled on your cheeks, filling the air with smell of freshness. As morning turned into noon, with noise increasing on the street, you worked without haste. Your grandfather was working in the back of the shop, while you were in front, ready to welcome customers.

''Hey, _____!"

Or not customers.

Scissors tumbled in your hands, as your heart made a thump. Like a scared stray cat in the alley you jumped at the sound of the three guests. You took a deep breath and looked at loud man, who made a noise while walking in. His sent you a bright smile as made himself at home. Shinpachi-san.

''It's been awhile,'' second man, bending down as to not tap his head on the door frame, called out to you. You sent him a smile, as you put down your scissors and material. Harada-san.

''Sorry for the intrusion,'' small voice called out from behind of the two males. A face you didn't yet recognize.

''Don't scare me like this," you said but smiled at them and you stood up from your place. Two males wore their brilliant blue haori, meaning they were either on duty or just finished it. ''What's up?"

''We're coming with two things,'' Harada said, waving his long fingers in the air. His usual smile was plastered on his face, and it seemed there wasn't anything urgent, judging from his relaxed stance.

You sent him a pointed look.

''I bet you got your kimono torn and since you men cannot hold a needle to save their life, you're coming to me."

Harada sent you a chuckle, ''you are kinda right."

''We're just letting the professionals do their job,'' Shinpachi interjected.

You shook your head. You weren't angry, not really. You were still smiling. Harada pointed at the person behind him. Small figure sent you a bow and small smile, probably uncertain of the situation.

''This kid has his sleeve badly torn,'' Harada spoke. You looked over at the sleeve and now that you focused you could easily see a tear running down the sleeve. You moved closer.

''Ah, really,'' the kid waved his hands in front of him. ''There is no need, I can do it myself."

You raised brew at him, and then turned to the Shinsengumi captains, ''So now you're taking people here without their agreement? Wow."

''Who do you take us for," Shinpachi said, unamused. He turned to the kid. ''Chizuru, let her handle this. Besides we wanted to ask you something."

Chizuru finally agreed to your help and allowed you to examine the sleeve. You looked over at her. Her, because within closer proximility you were able to see that she wasn't a boy, even in her male hakama. That raised a few questions in your head, but you guessed there was a reason why she would be going around dressed as a boy. Even if the cover was rather thick.

''It'll take a few minutes to sew, please sit down,'' you showed the girl to the place where you previously cut the material. ''Do you guys want a tea?"

''Oh! Yeah," Harada was quick to agree and sat as his usual place by the window. You brewed the tea, brought some sweets and finally sat down.

''Shinpachi-san, please stop playing with yarn,'' you scolded as you watched him juggling balls of yarn in the air. You took place by Chizuru and with skills you learned since you were a small girl, you quickly patched the tear. While you worked you asked your guests, ''So what did you want to ask me?"

''Actually, it's me,'' Chizuru said. ''I'm looking for my father as he was seen recently in this area.''

She described you the look of man called Yukimura Kodo. Description that sounded familiar, mostly because Harada already told you to look out for that person. For whatever reason it would be. But ever since about a few months back when you first heard about Yukimura, you didn't see man such as him.

''No, I haven't seen him recently either,'' you said, as you finished your work. The seam was visible, but you did your best to sew it in a way so it won't tear again in the same place. You hummed as you touched the material, ''it would be even better to make a new sleeve and sew it in. I think I have same material in the back."

''No, no,'' the girl refused.

''Are you sure? I can be quick about it" you hummed, thinking of the work you were supposed to do for other customers. ''Two or three days maximum."

''Thank you for the trouble, but I'm fine with this. It's not too serious."

What a timid girl, you noted with slight amusement. You turned to the men who sipped the tea on the other side of the room.

Harada seeing you were done raised his sleeve and showed you how his sleeve was dangling, torn on the stitch.

''Can you please fix this for me? It wasn't intentional, I swear!" he added, seeing your glare at the piece of material. Material that was fixed by you countless times.

''Harada-san,'' you snapped. ''Are you deliberately destroying your clothes?"

''No,'' he said, slightly fazed by your glare. He continued, ''There was ronin, and somehow we got entangled together. So should I have lost my head or a sleeve, ______-chan?"

You sighed.

''Pff,'' Shinpachi laughed in his full baritone. ''It seems for miss dressmaker your head is less valuable."

''Shut it, Shin,'' Harada snapped at his friend. ''If it weren't for your clumsy dodges I wouldn't even be in that situation.''

''My dodges were perfect,'' Shinpachi sent him a half-glare.

You stood up, not even bothering to join their conversation. Their banter could go for hours, and if their third friend, Heisuke, would be here, the time would extend to endless. You stood up on small stool and reached for a wooden box. By another look at Harada it seemed that also his inner clothing was somehow in need of fixing so now you needed other threads.

You tapped place by your side and Harada quickly plopped down, while undressing from the haori. He picked up the box you had put on the floor and kept it, again as usual, on his crossed laps as he waited for you to start working. Needlework was something that relaxed you and actually made you happy, so your slight annoyance before about Harada destroying your work, swiftly left you.

''Look at you, all on the cloud nine,'' he smiled down at you. In his golden eyes, a spark of amusement lightened up. He moved tad bit closer and said, ''Maybe I should tear down more of my clothes.''

Your eyes widened.

''Oh, don't you dare!"

He laughed at you small outburst.

You tapped your chin in small wonder, and let your thoughts be spoken aloud.

''How about I do some embroidery on your kimono? I'd love to make some flowers between butterflies!"

''I humbly decline."

''Your loss."

You started to chat away about all things you could think of, conversation running smoothly. Simply because Harada was that kind of person, with whom you could forget about time flowing and all things in between.

''Hey, when you're done, can you fix mine?" Shinpachi interrupted your talk about best sweetshops in the city. You argued the best one belonged to Hiyori-san, which was located at one of main street going out of the city. Harada thought that sweet shop from old Kasamatsu sold the best dango he ever ate.

''Huh?" you focused at Shinpachi. Him and Chizuru sat side by side, near the window. You almost forgot about them.

''Here,'' he showed you part of his kimono. Indeed, a tad bit grated, but in no need of mending.

''No," you said, and focused again on blue haori. This time you decided to make a different seam, one that would hold stronger. It was your own battle – what will come victorious: your stitch or man power?

''Why?" Shinpachi whined. He pointed at Harada and said, ''you always agree to fix his clothes, but me and Heisuke always have to plead and beg."

You blinked at him and then laughed. You also laughed a tiny bit at Chizuru's rather surprised face.

''Maybe because Harada-san is ultimately a kind man,'' you stated to surprise of both Chizuru, Shinpachi and Harada himself. You continued and sent a look to Shinpachi, ''And ultimately, you are a loud man that barges into my shop as if he was going drinking to Shimabara."

''Pfft!" Harada just laughed out loud at your words. You chuckled tiny bit yourself as you were finishing with the haori.

''That's-! I'm not-!" Shinpachi was weaving his hands. Harada leaned on you, putting his arm on your shoulder, still laughing. ''Shimabara is place of... Uh.. grater needs!"

You rolled your eyes.

''That's why you're my favorite person in all Kyoto,'' Harada told you in between of clutching his stomach in laughter. 

You looked over at him and warm smile spread on your lips. You didn't mind being called somebody's favorite person.


	2. Two.

''If you got married would you like to be spoiled like a princess?"

"Shinpachi-san, why do you always ask the most random questions?"

You weren't even a part of this conversation in the first place, and honestly you had literally no idea what Shinpachi could have meant.

The day of yours started as usual. You brewed tea for your gradfather and made a breakfast for you. You ate in usual silence. Mostly because your grandfather was half deaf and talking to him would involve raising your voice. But it wasn't an unpleasant atmosphere – in fact it was quite enjoyable. Silent morning before hustle of daily work. Also because today there was a couple coming in to talk about wedding kimono design, for which you were excited. But the fact remained that you worked with few brides before and they could be exhausting.

Before the couple arrived you went through the letters that arrived. Most of which were strictly business related. But one of them made you extra happy. It was a letter from your friend, quite unconventional one. Hana-chan was an courteasan at Shimabara and ever since you made a few kimonos for her, she kept talking with you through letters. Since she couldn't leave the red light district the only way for you two to talk was through the letters or once in a while your visits to fetch new kimono. You skimmed over the letter and quickly replied. She wished for new kimono and if you were honest embroidering courtesan kimonos was one of your favorite things to do. You could go all out with finesse and glamour to make every new kimono even more outstanding that the earlier. Of course, it took time, blood and sweat to finish one, but in all honesty the satisfaction was worth it. Also it meant, that you'd be able to see Hana face to face after almost a year of just writing letters.

You hadn't expected the Shinsengumi appearing. Today at least. The infamous trio and the new addition to the team made themselves home just as you were talking with the future bride.

They were here to see how your work on the Shinsengumi haori was going. Right. The very reason you were even involved with the Wolves of Mibu was the fact that your shop provided the haori's for the soldiers. Few years ago, as they appeared in Kyoto they made a request at your grandfather shop for a bunch of blue haori's. As your shop was quite well known, it was only natural for them to come here. Even if at main shop only you and your grandfather worked, you had a few other shops and workspaces throughout Kyoto. It was better than just keeping it all in one closed space, and besides – your home was in the back.

At that time your neither you or grandfather knew what kind of people they were and readily agreed to the offer. Well, later your grandfather came to have rather unpleasant opinion on them, but in all honesty you didn't harbor any bad feelings towards the Shinsengumi. Might have it been innocence and naivety of yours that allowed you to become friends with some of them. And you didn't regret in slightest.

And now they requested for haori's but inverted colors. Night uniform's as you heard. Your grandfather agreed, although with some recultance. He was a follower of shogunate, that much was true, but just as any civil from Kyoto he was apprehensive to idea of bunch of not-really-samurai's going around the city. Money is what got him agree.

As you mulled over the idea you turned to your guests, ''I need to stay in the back for a while, so I guess you guys can just sit and wait, until I'm finished," you said to your guests. ''I got bride waiting for me!"

''Sure!" Harada waved at you.

The guests were left to their own business and in all honesty, what were they to do alone in dressmaker shop?

''Humm, so many couples going around lately," Shinpachi hummed.

''Are you jealous?" Heisuke teased, sitting down on the bench.

''What would I be jealous about?" he snarked, as if Heisuke was spouting utter nonsense.

Harada laughed a bit and chimed in, ''You wouldn't know how to get a wife in a first place."

''I'm perfectly capable of getting myself a wife," came a swift reply.

''He means one not from Shimabara and for one night," the youngest of the three said.

Shinpachi sent him a small glare. One person that still haven't said anything was Chizuru. She honestly had no idea why she tagged along with them, other that it was probably good idea to see if her father maybe appeared. She was also curious about this person who owned the shop. She met her only once, when the woman patched her sleeve few weeks ago. She seemed to be rather familiar with the men and not in slightest apprehensive to them.

''And also,'' Heisuke continued. ''I don't think you'd know how to treat your wife."

"Cut it off already Heisuke," Shinpachi replied, impatience slipping into his voice.

''Why do you think so?" Chizuru piped in. She was tad bit curious.

Heisuke smiled back at her.

''Take Sano for example," he pointed at red head, who instantly raised his brews at him. Why did this conversation was still ongoing seemed beyond him. ''His wife would be spoiled and treated as princess."

"Oh," Chizuru nodded her head. It seemed probable.

''Why would you spent so much money on a woman though?" Shinpachi chimed in, his arms crossed on his chest. He didn't look entirely clueless, as the two others made him seem to be.

''All women deserve being spoiled and treated with respect, Shin," Harada said with conviction.

Shinpachi hummed, not convinced about being spoiled part. He turned to Chizuru and asked her whether or not she'd like to be pampered like so. Her face went a tad bit pinkish at the proposition.

''Not at all, it would be too much," she said, her usual humble demeanor playing out.

Out of the second room sound of voices increased. It seemed the business talk was coming to an end.

On your side of happenings you shared a tea with the couple and talked about the wedding kimono. You showed them a few sketches of various kimonos you kept in your drawer. The bride was quick to decide which one would she like, with few adjustments. After this you said goodbye to the couple and shared a goodbye at the doors.

Smiling you sat down by your guests with a sketchbook in your hands.

''You look excited,'' Harada noticed, nibbing at the dango they all ate.

''I am!" you nodded. ''It's been awhile since I made a wedding kimono, especially one with embroidery," you showed him the sketchbook. There was a drawing of a woman kimono with cranes in the lower part of material. ''Its' going to be really pretty!"

Harada nodded to your enthusiasm. You always appreciated that he would listen and be generally encouraging to you. You didn't have much people to talk that would listen to you gushing about such trivial matters. There was your childhood friend Kiyo and his twin sister Kino that would visit you once in a while. But Kiyo couldn't be bothered with seams and only Kino was happy to talk with you. And all excitement couldn't be possibly converted into letters to Hana.

You mentally started preparing your shop list as you stood up and went for a measurement string. You sat down behind Harada and reached under his arms.

''Raise your arms for me, please," you chirped. He sent you a questioning look, the same that his companions shared. ''I didn't take your measurements for a while, and since new batch of Shinsengumi haori's is coming, I want to make some adjustments."

''Oh, I see," he nodded. ''But can't you do a standard measurement?"

"You are my standard."

Harada chuckled at your words. You took the measurements and wrote them down. Also a tiny idea lit up in your mind, but you stored it for later.

''Hmm," you tapped your cheek as you finished. You listed items you'll need for the wedding kimono aloud, ''I think I'll have to make a trip downtown then."

''For the material? Don't they bring it to you?" Heisuke piped in.

''They do, but it's better to do an order yourself," you replied. "Also, there is a pretty shop with obi ornaments and they sell there nice ribbons!"

You clapped your hands. You liked to make orders yourself, mostly because you could go through the city and look what shops and crams had in store. Even if you never bought any for yourself, you just liked to browse through all the pretty things. Sometimes women who bought kimono's from your shop would come for an advice so this way you also could be helpful.

''Would you like a ribbon from there, _____?" Harada asked.

''Hm? No, no. It's not for me," you laughed. ''I want them for the bride."

"It seems you hardly buy yourself pretty things though."

You looked up at him in curiosity, ''do I? I'm already surrounded by pretty things."

You didn't lie – all around on the shelves going up to the ceiling there were elaborate materials in all every color one could want. Patterned kimonos, plain, embroidered. Obi stashes and some ribbons. All what you'd wish to wear was here. Pretty and glamorous things.

''But what of it is yours?"

You looked over at your shop. Your gaze fell onto small aquarium with a single golden fish inside. It was your grandfathers fish. You never thought your pet would be goldfish, but you loved the animal anyway. You were never allowed to have any pet for yourself. Your grandfather hated cats and dogs altogether. Birds were also out of question, since they would leave mess after themselves. This fish previously belonged to your uncle, brother of your mother. Since he moved to Edo, he left the pet behind and you were one to take care of it. Well, as much as you can take care of a fish.

Pretty thing, living just by eating and flowing through the threads of time, not seeing much of the world. Surrounded by many other pretty things.

''I have my box of pins and needles,'' you offered. Harada rolled his eyes. You shrugged in reply and sipped your tea. It was enough that this little box was precious to you.

You looked over at the other three, and what surprised you was intense gaze Shinpachi was giving you. Your brew rose unintentionally, and the question of his was fired, leaving you truly baffled.

''If you got married would you like to be spoiled like a princess?"

"Shinpachi-san, why do you always ask the most random questions?" you managed after a moment. Harada had a moment of mental crisis as he run over his hand through his red locks.

You were far from thinking of marriage, no matter how much Kiyo's mother was hinting things at you. You thought of other people of marriageable age and you instantly thought of Kino. True, you saw Shinpachi once talking to her. But for her to leave such a impression on him was unheard of.

''Do you have a woman in mind?" you asked cautiously. Would Kino accept him? You doubted so.

''What? Of course not!" Shinpachi waved his arms. He looked a tad bit flustered, especially since Heisuke was already beginning to laugh.

''Is it Kino?" you asked bluntly.

''Oh my gosh, _____, please," Harada snorted.

''Who?" Shinpachi looked lost.

You gave him a stern look, ''I'm sorry Shinpachi-san, but I don't think Kino would be interested in marrying you."

''I don't want to marry anyone!"

''Shinpachi,'' Harada turned to him, ''only you can be rejected even before asking."

Honestly speaking, you had no idea what was going on. But it was always like this, wasn't it? Shinpachi or Heisuke shooting some random questions, your blunt answers, and Harada's quips. You were always thankful for their presence and making your daily life so enjoyable. You never imagined that you could have friends like this.

''So do you need help tomorrow?" Harada turned to you, evoking your conversation, before it was cut.

''I'm just going to take a look and order materials," you replied.

''Great, then I'm tagging along."

''Are you sure you don't have anything else to do?" you asked. One would think they'd be more busy.

''I don't have rounds tomorrow, so I'm free."

''Could be fun," you concluded, giving him a nod.  
***

To your surprise Harada actually came next morning. Not that you'd think he was dishonest, but you two never went out together. Other than sometimes accidental meeting up in the city or him just coming by to stop by your shop. By that time you thought you actually knew most of 10th division, which was kinda hilarious in its own way. Bunch of scary looking samurai off or on duty sometimes calling out 'good morning' to you was really startling for you at the beginning.

"Hi!" you breathed as you saw him outside your doors.

''Ready to go?"

''Yes!"

Overall it was quite an experience to see Harada without his Shinsengumi haori in broad daylight. There was no one tugging around with him – you expected Shinpachi or Heisuke alongside. To your delight he was alone. Not that you minded presence of those two, but a premise of spending morning with Harada sent butterflies in your stomach. And this was a feeling you gladly welcomed.

You walked side by side, step in step with each other. You couldn't help but appreciate the nice weather that accompanied you. Slowly city was waking up along with all sweet and sour smells that would hit your nostrils.

You glanced over at Harada, his auburn hair swaying in the soft wind. He was in good mood, you decided, seeing his gentle smile upon his lips. His smile was something that you liked the most. Especially if any of those smiles were directed at you.

You reached your destination way too quickly for your dismay. The shop you walked into was enormous – twice as big as yours. The clerk knew you very well, so the order went by quickly and you had time to share with Harada.

One thing that caught your attention was a kimono. Not kimono itself, but the pattern and embroidery. It was a sea. You walked closer to it and looked at the vast ocean-blue material. The threads flowed like a water on it, creating a waves of blue and white. Small flowers were added alongside, making it almost a landscape.

''You like it?" Harada appeared behind you, surprising you a bit.

''I like the pattern," you replied still looking at the kimono. ''I would love to see the sea someday. Harada-san, have you ever been at sea?"

He tapped his chin as he hummed, ''We arrived to Kyoto with ships, so yes.''

''Tell me about it," your eyes lit up.

You slowly walked out of the shop and onto the street, as Harada recounted his travel by the sea. 

''It must've been such a beautiful sight,'' you sighed in wonder.

Sea was always a mystery to you. You've seen pictures, you heard the stories; but living in this part of Kyoto you had no chances to be able to see it. It made you wonder what did it mean to soak your toes in salty water, how would it be to walk alongside vast and never-ending seashore. What did the seagulls sounded like?

''It is, especially on sunset, when the suns goes over the horizon," Harada quipped. ''I'd love to take you there someday."

He walked over a stand with hair accessories and ribbons. You followed him, yet still in daydream about the sea. He picked up one of the ribbons and moved his hand towards your face. You followed his movement with a curious gaze.

He smiled down at you, and with such closeness, your height difference was apparent. He tied ocean-blue ribbon into your hair to your utter surprise.

''What are you doing?" you questioned, your heart fluttering.

''You wished for nice ribbons yesterday, did you not?"

Your eyes widened.

''Ah, it was just passing remark,'' you spoke, untying the ribbing from your hair. You kept it in your hands as you continued to speak, in spite of his confused gaze, ''I'm not in need of them, but thank you for the gesture."

''Does it matter whether or not you need one?" he asked stopping your hand from putting the ribbon back on the stand. His warm hand enveloped your smaller one. 

''At shop I have few, looking at them is just enough," you managed.

''You should spoil yourself much more," he stated. ''it's a present from me, you won't accept it?"

You pursed your lips a bit. It wasn't like you didn't like it, but somehow your mind worked differently. You spoke up, ''can I really?"

''Of course.''

This was sweet of him, and that much you told him. You hardly got presents, there weren't many people to give you any in the first place. You were creator, not receiver. But well, the warmth his gesture caused to spread was feeling one in a million.

''Harada-san?''

''Yeah?"

"Thank you," you said. His smile spread, as he paid for the item that he once again tied into your hair. Were it a sweet food, a ribbon or anything he'd give you, you'd be happy just as much as you were now. Harada was truly making your daily life happier.

Yet next time you saw him you didn't anticipate, than you'd be accompanying him to Shimabara.


	3. Three.

''Let me get this straight,'' you said, running your hand through your hair.

Three heads nodded. You clapped your hands gathering the attention.

''You're sending Chizuru as a spy to Shimabara and you need kimono for her."

''Basically, yes," Harada said.

You sent him a glare. It was, without any doubt, a ridiculous idea, and you were keen on letting him know that. You looked over at Chizuru who stood with Harada and one other man, which you had been just introduced to. Inoue was his name.

''Out of all places, you're sending her to Shimabara?" you asked, stepping closer to Harada. ''Has Shinsengumi went mad?"

You were seriously fuming and just by a chance you saw Chizuru and the other man flinching. You didn't consider yourself scary, but perhaps nobody really shouted at Harada. It wasn't in all honesty directed at him, personally. And you didn't like to shout at all.

''I'm not too keen on that either, but it's the only way," Harada replied, raising his arms in surrender. ''Besides, she won't get there without backup, Heisuke's going too."

You narrowed your eyes further.

''She's sixteen,'' you seethed. ''Shimabara is hardly place for a such girl! Dress Heisuke up if that's all that matters!"

Harada sent you a dejected sigh, his hand scratched through his auburn hair.

''M-Miss, if I may,'' a man turned to you. He was a man of great posture, standing tall over you and Chizuru both. He looked considerably older too, but maybe not your grandfather's age. His hair was tied into topknot, two swords by his side. He spoke further, ''We're aware of all of this, but circumstances are really dire. Also Yukimura agreed to assist in this mission and by all means, we won't let her get hurt. Please rest assured."

You couldn't snap at this man as you did at Harada. His age and unfamiliarity stopped you from doing so and you focused on the girl. She was scrawny looking kid, would look cute in female clothing and certainly with dose of make-up, she'd look like a courtesan. Still, she was young and didn't fit in there. You've met few of courtesans as you fetched kimono's for Hana - it was not a place for innocent kids.

''Can't you ask any of the courtesans?" you questioned instead. ''I'm sure they'd agree."

Sure was a bit of a stretch, but still.

''They are already agreeing for us to bring in weapons,'' Harada piped in. ''And some know that the men that have requested a banquet are investigated by us."

Your pouted your lips.

''I'll be fine,'' Chizuru spoke up.

''Well,'' Inoue spoke up. ''if you're still unwelcome of the idea, then Shinsengumi will make an official request and purchase the kimono."

You sighed and looked over at Harada. He looked a bit apogeletic, but in the end you knew he'd be on board with the idea. He wouldn't come to you if he had objections in Shinsengumi's decisions. Chizuru, even if of a shy posture, seemed to be determined. In the end you nodded to them and went to the back.

You picked up a fitting kimono. It was pink, in color of sakura flowers, with same motif appearing along the sleeves and to the back. It was kimono to be sold, so there were no immediate clients waiting for it. You also took all the garments that she's need along with green obi.

You went back into the front of the shop where your guests waited.

''Alright, so this is first undergarment, you should tie it with this stash. Later you put on this one and this one. In the end obi should go with that kind of knot...'' you stopped looking at their faces. Harada was smiling, but with a bit of stretch. Inoue looked confused. The girl looked lost as she tried to remember how it all fitted together. You sent them pointed look and asked, ''you have no idea how to actually dress her up."

''it's a lot to remember,'' Harada said. ''I bet it's easier to take off."

You rolled your eyes, ''will any of the courtesans show you? Or it was not a part of the deal?"

''They just rent us a place..." Inoue said. ''Besides, there are certain circumstances in Yukimura's contidion..."

''I could ask Hana-chan to help, but it's too late to sent a letter."

''Hana-chan?" Harada asked. ''The Hana of Shimabara?"

You blinked at him, ''why yes, I made a few kimonos for her already."

His face lit in recognition. You mentioned her to Harada a few times but nothing too exclusive. Besides he was a person who would come to Shimabara once in a while, so things could turn awkward really fast.

''Well, if I ask her I'm sure she and the other girls would help, or I could dress you up myself'' you said turning to Chizuru. ''But I'd have to go with you."

''Out of question,'' Harada interjected. You frowned at him. You had all reasons to go and even if probably spy work was not a job you were suited for, you'd be of a help to Chizuru. Mainly – dress her up and later watch over her. Your trust in men was pretty restricted to a few.

''I've been there a few times already,'' you pointed out. ''And I know the Madam and Hana-chan.''

Harada towered over you with a frown matching your own. His arms crossed over his chest but you weren't going to give it.

''I can dress up as a apprentice or just a servant girl."

Chizuru was looking between two of you, uncertain what to make of that kind of fight. You were engaged now in a silent battle of stares from which neither would back down.

Inoue coughed.

''Well, the miss is making sense,'' he spoke. ''If we can get that kind of help and also some more intel from madam, we could make it into ours strengths. What do you think Harada-kun?"

Harada did not think it was fine, you could see. You stepped closer to him and grinned, ''I'll cause no troubles I promise!"

''It's not about if you're going to get into trouble,'' he shook his head, you pleaded him with your eyes. In the end he gave in. ''Alright."

You clapped your hands.

Harada came by nightfall next day. You prepared two sets of kimonos. First was for Chizuru, the pink one. You chose much simpler kimono, for a role of a servant girl. A simple garment, decorated by falling clone leaves, creating composition on the sleeves. Harada carried both sets in his hands and led you to the compound. You all agreed that you'll meet by the gates, since it would be the easiest to regroup and go from there. You were also dressed up in hakama today, since entering Shimabara at night in woman's kimono would be impossible.

''Thank you for letting me go,'' you said.

''I don't think I had a choice,'' Harada chuckled.

''What do you mean?" you questioned. ''You were pretty adamant on making me stay."

He looked over at your face. His was lit by moonlight and stars, making his golden eyes gleam in the darkness.

''If you ask the right way, _____,'' he said in low murmur. ''I think you'd be able to win everything.''

You blinked as the small rush of heat went up to your neck.

''Don't be silly!'' you laughed it off. Harada had his way with the words, didn't he? You smiled over him, feeling fuzzy feeling inside.

''Oh, I'm completely honest."

At that you arrived at the Shinsengumi compound. You looked over at the gates, which you could only see sometimes when passing. Still in joking manner Harada made a gesture and took you into the courtyard, where Chizuru, Heisuke and Inoue waited. There was also another two people, which only one you recognized. Kondou Isami, you've met when they arrived to Kyoto and made a request for haori. You didn't expect him to remember you, mainly because back then you were more of an passing presence by your grandfathers side. You greeted him with bow of your head. The second man seemed to be young, but serious in posture and expression. He didn't wear usual kimono or hakama, but instead black outfit. He wasn't introduced to you.

''Miss ______,'' Kondou greeted you. ''Thank you for your cooperation."

''No problem at all,'' you answered. Cooperation that was fought over but you supposed that it was not worth mentioning.

Kondou then turned to Chizuru and with his big palm on her shoulder he wished her good luck. Except for Inoue and mysterious figure who disappeared once you didn't pay attention, you were all to go straight to Shimabara. Heisuke went ahead of you to make some preparation beforehand. Some members of 10th division appeared in sight as you left the compound – they were there to stay as a back-up. They were dressed in off-duty clothing, looking as casual citizens. Apparently Heisuke was to be Chizuru's bodyguard. Well, it worked quite alright. It was interesting, because they told the soldiers that Chizuru would be just acting as a spy, crossdressing for a woman. Since he's young. It gave away the fact that not many knew about her situation.

''Miss, it's been so long!" one of Harada's man spoke to you. You waved at him and greeted with a smile, still walking towards the red light district. Since almost all of 10th division just casually would greet you on the streets, you knew this man.

''Has your cold subsided?"

''Why yes! I feel strong as a horse now,'' he laughed.

You smiled back at him.

''Miss seems to be pretty excited for today,'' another one piped in. You hummed and tapped your cheek.

''Do I?"

''I see spring in your steps!"

You laughed at that. You weren't that excited. Sure, you wanted to see Hana-chan, because you missed her a lot. But maybe your mood was so up over the cloud just because you could spent some time with Harada and all these merry people. Of course, there was some danger creeping in the back of your head, and you very well knew that it was not just a funny trip. But... you were there to help Chizuru. Shinsengumi's intel work was not your part of the deal. And as you said, you will not get in trouble. So a bit of excitement was allowed, wasn't it?

''______-san,'' Chizuru who walked alongside turned to you. ''You seem to know everyone well."

''Why yes," one of the two answered instead. ''Our dressmaker miss is the most precious to captain, so we were told to always keep her safe!"

Chizuru made shocked face, completely not expecting such an answer. You stared at him with a surprise.

''Hey, you two," Harada spoke up, appearing beside the two soldiers. His arms slid around their shoulders, ''You run your mouth too much."

You started to giggle, the banter making you feel giddy. You didn't notice Chizuru's dejected face as you skipped to walk beside them.

''Is that right?" you joined them. You felt silly asking Harada this, but the jolly atmosphere was keeping your courage up.

He caught your gaze and winked, ''Sure thing, I told you that you're my favorite person in all Kyoto."

"Oh how nice of you!"

You blushed but still continued to laugh, alongside of them all. Within short time you arrived at gates to Shimabara. You passed by the deep red gate into a world of pleasure quarter, within the red and gold lights and flowery smell. The spring also arrived into the red light district.

The familiar route which you only could go on by day, now was submerged with men, filling every corner of the place.

''Red light district by night is so much more impressive,'' you said, looking around.

''The fun hasn't yet started," Harada spoke up, with a small cunning smile upon his lips.

You arrived to the brothel by back doors, greeted by one of the male employees. He took you inside, leaving man of 10th division behind. Your nose was met with familiar, but much stronger than usual smell of incense. You walked up stairs and through quite quiet corridor. You were led into a small room, where Madam was awaiting with two other woman and slightly nervous Heisuke.

She greeted you with a curt nod, her narrow lips slightly risen in her usual grin.

''Madam'' you spoke up, walking up forward. Her eyes lit up with recognition, as she was always one who would greet you when you came by.

''I haven't expected you here,'' she said. Her voice sounded like crow's cackle after years of shouting and incense smelling.

You chuckled, ''yeah, I never expected to be here by night either. Is Hana-chan around?"

Madam scratched her chin, ''she's getting ready for the night. Are you the one who's gonna be dressed up?" she asked seizing you up and down.

''No, Madam,'' you and Harada spoke at the same time. Harade pointed at Chizuru, who stood at the back with Heisuke. Madam looked over at Chizuru with the same scrutinizing gaze as she did with you. She nodded.

''I'm here as a backup," you said.

''No time to waste then, Yuu, get them to the dressing room."

You and Chizuru were ushered to other room, far back into hallway. After making few turns you arrived at one the bigger rooms, now filled with few courtesans, getting ready for the night. Most of them had their hair and make up done, some were halfway through. Laughter like one of a nightingale resounded through the room, along with rustle of kimonos and jingle of hair ornaments.

While courtesans seemed to be in jovial mood, apprentices were running around in a rush, as to make everything perfect for the night. They didn't even spare you a single glance.

''______-chan?!" voice of your dear friend resounded through the room.

You waved to Hana, and with Chizuru by your side you made your way towards glamorously dressed woman. She gave you a quick hug and sqeezed your hands. Her bright eyes shone with some sorts of excitement.

''Are you here for the...?"

"No, this one is," you said, introducing her to Chizuru. ''I'm here to help Chizuru get dressed."

''Oh, that's good, because in all honesty we're short staffed," she spoke and rolled her eyes. ''But, hair and make-up first!"

Chizuru was taken to a vacant place by the mirror and one of ladies started to apply powder to her face. You took your time and sat down by Hana, since you didn't know much about make-up.

''I didn't expect you to show up here," Hana said.

''I heard that from Madam too,'' you chuckled. You admired her beauty, her gentle eyes that made many man swoon. She had a charm in her smile, which no one would be able to resist. You weren't surprised she was regarded as one of the most beautiful and you were sure – a bit, and she'd be highest ranking courtesan in Shimabara. You turned to her and said, ''I'm here to look over this kid.''

''A guardian?" her velvety voice cut though. You both looked over at Chizuru who was being taken care of by two older woman. They chatted along with her.

''Of sorts, yes,'' you said. ''You know, there will be a lot men here, and this one is just sixteen."

''I understand,'' she nodded in agreement. Her face lit up suddenly and she turned to you, ''We should get you dressed up too!"

You started to wave your hands in the air, ''Ah, no! I'm here as just some servant girl!"

Hana's perfect brows curled into a frown as she caught your hands in hers. She moved closer, with mischevious gleam dancing in her eyes, ''Nonsense! You're getting dressed up pretty!"

''Hana-chan...'' you whined.

And with this you were left with no room left to discuss, since Hana brought hairdresser and make up artist to get you a new look. She smiled at you spoke sweetly, ''Just for one night you can dress up, be jovial and be swept into my world, how about that?"

''I guess."

While women were yanking your hair in all directions to make it presentable, the Madam walked into the room. She looked over you and excited Hana and clicked her tongue.

''Your whims are going to cost us money,'' she said, plopping down by your small group. Two other courtesans sat down as well, watching as you and Chizuru were made into courtesans.

''Nonsense!" Hana interjected. ''Just put it onto Shinsengumi check, Madam!"

You laughed a bit. You wondered how much it costed Shinsengumi to make such an operation.

''I heard two of your shops were closed down recently,'' Madam commented, as she looked at her fingernails.

''Yes,'' you admitted with a soft sigh. You turned your eye to her, as you were currently kept by a chin by a make-up artist. ''We just put one bigger in better location."

You were a bit worried yourself with such situation in all honestly. It wasn't because shops were badly located or anything, in fact complete opposite. Location was great, but they simply didn't make as much money to make them manageable. It seemed people were more keen on purchasing the material themselves and then make kimonos themselves. Kimono's from your family shop were high quality, but also costly. 

Unstable political situation also made unstable business and all you hoped for was for the days to turn better. You had more worries on your shoulder to carry still; your grandfather wasn't getting any younger, in fact his health was diminishing. You had no idea what would happen if he died and that scared you. You hardly could say you had anything to be considered dowry, except from some shares from your grandfather shop, that actually went down on you since your parents died. It wasn't much, but you clutched to this and tried to protect it. You didn't want to give it back to your grandfather; he'd give it to his oldest son, who went to Edo. Son who didn't want to have anything to do with the shops.

Also, you didn't want to get married to somebody random because your small rights would get into their hands. Having your own small shop was your dream and you were about to protect it.

In your silent musing you didn't notice as time passed and you and were ready to get dressed. You looked over into the mirror and noticed how exclusive your hair looked. Two flowers adorned your head along with small red comb. The amazing amount of hair pins were stuck all round your face, shining with every movement. You heard soft jiggling from pins that were added in the back, which you couldn't see without help of another mirror. Your now red tainted lips turned into 'o' shape as you watched yourself in wonder. You looked like an courtesan indeed.

You turned to Hana, but she disappeared a while ago, speaking about some kimono – you didn't really catch up what she said in continuous noise in the room.

You took out the pink kimono you prepared and went with Chizuru to some vacant place where you'd be able to help her dress up. As Yuu appeared by your side, she actually showed you to entirely empty room. It was convenient, you guessed.

You looked down at the girl and smiled at her.

''You look really pretty Chizuru,'' you complimented her as you slowly were putting on her all the layers. She looked really nice in the soft make-up and hairdo.

''Thank you..."

When she turned around you clapped your hands. You really chose nice kimono, that fitted not only her posture but also whole aura of slight innocence surrounding her. Soft pink hues also complimented her eyes, making her look soft and lady-like.

You dressed yourself in the kimono you prepared for yourself and both of you went back to the room.

''One of the man outside asked for Chizuru to come out whenever she's ready," Yuu announced as you appeared. You encouraged the girl with a nod and watched as she disappeared behind the doors.

''Take that abomination off," Hana said, just as she appeared inside again. You looked down at your simple kimono, that wasn't different from any what the apprentices around wore.

''Excuse me, I made it myself," you snapped back.

She waved her hand and approached you, one of her apprentices trailing close behind clutching some other kimono in her hands. Hana took it out of her hand hands and showed you with a grin.

You looked at her in astonishment.

''No."

''Yes!'' She said, ''You worked hard on this one, it would be a great shame if once you have a chance, you didn't wear it even once."

''But this one was made specifically for you, Hana-chan..."

''Yes, but by your design,'' she pointed out.

You touched the jet black kimono, your proudest creation and biggest accomplishment. You traced your fingers through familiar design of crimson camellia flowers. Between them unfolded fans were scattered around along with a red string. Balls of a childhood games pampered whole design while soft panels of fish scales brought you to memories of golden fish in your aquarium.

''I don't think I should,'' you said.

''I'm saying you should,'' Hana said and patted your shoulder.

In the end you gave in and wore the kimono. The gold obi stash with a single crane in the very front between garden of spider lilies was added. You looked into the mirror and a for a moment you felt as if you fitted into the room of beautifully dresses woman.

Three woman, including Chizuru walked back to the room. You could only guess that Chizuru was given some other instructions. Two other woman came in giggling to themselves.

''Ah, I didn't know Harada-san would be coming today."

''Me neither! I want to serve him!"

You smiled a bit as you were adjusting to the additional weight of many kimono layers and heavy obi. Harada was sure popular here as well, wasn't he?

''Do you think I can woo him?" the women continued.

''No way,'' the other laughed. ''He's a goner already!"

Your ears perked up.

''For who?"

"For a woman with bright eyes and sweetest smile," the woman sighed. ''I heard him saying that once!"

You couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as both courtesans went further into the room. You were now curious. Did they mean anyone in particular or just fleeting description of dream woman? But how do you find woman in such type? Any woman could have bright eyes and sweet smile. Why were you even thinking about it? Right, you were curious.

''Time's up, ladies,'' Madam's croaky voice resounded through the air. You were put as a last one in the line, before you stood Chizuru.

You looked over her and said to her in hushed manner, as you saw her looking a tad bit nervous, ''you'll be alright."

''Are you not nervous?" she asked.

''Well, I'm nervous a bit, of course,'' you replied with a hum. ''But since we're here there's no coming back from the decisions that were made, right?"

She nodded he head. Her expression cleared a bit.

''You're right. Let's work hard!"

''Yup!"

The night of many wonders and horrors was about to begin.


	4. Four.

Your heart started to beat faster with anticipation. 

You moved slowly with heavy kimono dragging behind you. Two apprentices walked forward, swiping open shoji doors before you. The room that earlier was resounding with excited chatter instantly calmed. Light from a few single candles danced on the walls, flickering as your line walked inside. 

Room was quite small. Walls were decorated with panels with painted birds and fields. The guests sat around, small tables before them with bottles of sake and some snacks. In the corner of the room rested a courtesan with shamisen. She played a delicate memory.

You felt gazes on you as you walked inside. You lifted your head with soft jingle of the hair ornaments, and followed the bow all courtesans made before you. You counted six men altogether inside the room, including Harada and Heisuke. You looked over at Harada that was staring back at you with unreadable expression. You sent him a small apologetic smile. In your defense, it wasn't your idea. 

All courtesans sat down at their designated places, you chose a vacant one beside a young man. He would be a bit older than you were, maybe in his late twenties. He moved a bit to make a place for you. You sent him a smile, while he bashfully turned his gaze, fidgeting.

You sneaked a peak at Chizuru, who sat by another gentleman to your right. He was wide in his posture, with a balding head, he seemed to be the eldest of all the men gathered in the room. He seized the girl up and down, while sipping sake from a small cup. You hoped she'll be fine.

Heisuke was sitting in a corner, a courtesan to his side tried to make a conversation. He seemed to be a bit too nervous to enjoy it as his gaze jumping around the room.

A cough to your side brought you back to the man beside you.

''What's your name?'' he manager to squeak. You didn't have idea that you could make men shy as this. But you guessed the make up and your whole outfit did wonderful job.

''I'm...'' you trailed off. Courtesans had nicknames, you recalled. You racked your brain for a name, as you didn't want to give your own. 

'Yes?" the young man moved closer.

''Kingyo.''

''Ah, beautiful name ... for a.. such a beautiful w-woman as you.''

You smiled back at him.

''Thank you.''

You looked around the room and noticing courtesans pouring a drinks to their patrons, you copied their moves. You turned to man beside you, ''What's your name, sir?''

''I'm Wakizaka Katsuyuki. N-Nice to meet you.''

''Likewise!''

You filled his cup and he quickly swallowed sake. You guessed he wished to calm his nerves. You wondered if he had valuable information that could help Shinsengumi. He didn't seem like somebody you could trust with important matters as he seemed to be nervous as a cat. 

You chatted for a while, while you took a few sips of sake. You didn't feel like getting drunk, but you guessed few sips should be just fine. Wakizaka with every cup loosened up more and more, and was talking about his way from Edo.

You filled another cup as you let your eyes wander around the room. Clutter of cups, sounds of shamisen, gentle voices mashed with laughter; all of this created vivid image in your head of something alien and foreign. When you were dressed up, for a moment you felt glamourous. Sitting inbetween women dressed in impressive kimonos, each beautiful on its own, you felt as if you were in a different world. A world that you could only observe from the sidelines, because in the end it wasn't your own world.

''-Gyo? Kingyo?'' slurry voice called out to you.

''Ah, yes?" 

You fell too deep into your daydream that you ignored Wakizaka. His cup was empty, so you filled another. His cheeks were painted red again, but it seemed to be be more of an alcohol. Again, he drowned whole cup in one go. Was that okay though?

''Do you know any poems, Kingyo?'' he asked, wide smile on his lips.

Your eyes widened a bit. You stuttered, ''I'm afraid not.''

It was his time to be surprised.

''Aren't you a courtesan? I heard Kojima employed the best of this tea house.''

He looked at you with a frown. Your face froze with a stiff smile. Obviously, you didn't know poems, you were never educated this way. You could read, you could count so you were able to manage your shop. But fine arts were beyond your capability. 

''How about you sing me a song?''

''Uh...''

Did you just blown away whole operation? You cursed yourself mentally, you should've stayed a servant girl. You shouldn't have allowed Hana-chan to talk you into this.

He caught your hand and shook a little. His bashfulness from earlier was entirely gone. You tried to take your hand away.

''Come on, sing me a song!'' he slurred. 

''Let go, please...!''

His grasp was getting stronger and you felt a lump in your throat with every passing second. 

''I was lied to!'' he almost shouted, yet his voice was drowned in general loud atmosphere of the room, where all patrons were in various level of drunk. 

In a split moment you yanked your hand back and freed yourself from Wakizaka. You tried to move back, but heavy layers of your kimono were making it difficult. While crawling back your long sleeve caught on the tray and spilled it contents around. A courtesan next to you jumped back when sake spilled on the floor and almost onto her kimono. 

''Come back here."

Your hand picked up an empty bottle of sake. You grasped it hard and with deep breath rose the bottle in the air, ready to strike him down any second.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and whipped your head around.

''Hey, this isn't the way to treat a lady.''

You saw Harada behind you, his golden eyes glistering in flickering light of the candles. He glared at Wakizaka, who fumed at him.

''What do you want? Mind your own business,'' he growled. Harada scoffed at him.

''Come on,'' he turned to you. His soft voice soothed a bit your fright. Helped by Harada you stood up. He took the bottle from your hands and put it away.

''Hey!'' Wakizaka shouted, stumbling and trying to stand up.

''Tch,'' a patron who you recognized as one sitting by Chizuru appeared before you. His hand reached and grabbed back of the collar of Wakizaka. ''What do you think you're doing?"

''Kojima...!'' Wakizaka yelped.

''Get out if you can't behave, you fool.''

With sheer force he pushed younger samurai out of the room. You held your breath as he closed the doors back, with patter that shook the walls of the room. He looked back at you. You felt Harada's graps on you tightening.

''Forgive mannerless idiot,'' he addressed you with a short bow of his head. Then he turned around the room and a bit louder he said, ''I will make sure he's punished accordingly later for disturbing this place.''

Without any delay, the evening went on as if nothing happened. Servants picked up scattered tray and tidied up the space. 

''Are you alright?'' Harada asked, leading you to an empty spot in the corner of the room.

''Yes.''

His eyes filled with worry as he looked at you hand, just a few minutes before squished in Wakizaka's bear-like grasp.

''I was a bit scared... but everything is fine now. Please, don't worry.''

He sighed, ''what are you doing here anyway?''

He gestured at your whole form. 

''It was Hana-chan's idea,'' you defended yourself weakly. ''And I agreed. And before you say anything else, I know it was bad idea.''

He opened his mouth once, twice. 

''I'm glad nothing else happened, but from now on stay beside me, okay?''

''Okay,'' you nodded quickly. In all honesty you felt so much safer with Harada. 

''Good,'' he said. He finally smiled at you. Your shoulders relaxed. 

''So that kind of atmosphere'' you started few minutes later. The room seemed to become even louder, so you had to move closer to Harada for him to hear. 

''Yeah?''

''Is this usual occurrence?''

''What should I tell you?'' he asked back.

''Aren't you a customer of teahouses? I overheard some courtesans talking about you,'' you teased with a small smirk fighting its way on your lips, as you saw his troubled expression.

He rubbed his forehead with his head. 

''Taking you here was really bad idea."

''In certain aspects yes, but otherwise I think I was successful in delivering Chizuru here.''

He looked back at you, resting head in his knuckles.

''It's bad for my heart.''

''Oh, why though?''

You straightened your kimono absentmindedly, tracing your fingers along patterns made by your own hand. You enjoyed the conversation. Some would say you were oblivious, but no, you weren't. You noticed that Harada was looking at you intensely. You didn't meet his gaze, because you knew it would be bad for heart.

He chuckled and moved closer to your. His breath tickled your ear, but you didn't allow yourself to move. Does enjoying his attention like this was selfish? 

''Maybe because you're most dazzling woman here... how about that?"

Your cheeks flushed red matching red camellia flowers embroidered on the kimono you wore. This was definitely bad for your heart, as its rate speed up, threatening to soar out of your ribcage.

You took a peak at Harada. He was smiling as he moved back to his previous position, that was still quite close to you. He caught your gaze and held for as long as you did – which meant not too long, since you were too embarrassed and quickly averted your eyes. 

You felt as if someone was watching you; and you were right. Chizuru was looking into your direction with a stiff smile, while still nodding an listening to her patrons words. What was that...? You didn't want to venture with your thoughts into this.

''You are silly, Harada-san,'' you said after a while. 

''How so, ______?'' he asked, surprised.

''Today I'm Kingyo, by the way."

''Why Kingyo?''

''I think it's pretty name.''

He hummed for a second and then nodded, murmured ''can't disagree with that," to which you chuckled in response.

Evening carried on, yet before you could even think ''what now?" doors burst open. A masked group of individuals in black outfits blocked the entrance. Music stopped on a single note and for a second it felt as if the room froze in confusion. Glint of katanas in hands of the unexpected guests, and it was as if everyone suddenly were struck by a lightning – screams, grunts, rustle of fabrics.

You jumped in your seat, but before you were able to formulate a single thought your vision was obstructed by Harada's form standing before you. You stood up as well, and took few steps back, assessing situation. Almost every man within the room had their weapons at ready and within a split second you could hear clash of metal. The doors were no longer blocked, as the foes attacked. Harada and Heisuke were soon in combat. The patrons and courtesans were trying to flee the room, except for Kojima and one other man by his side.

From your point of view, he didn't seem in rush. His katana was drawn, but otherwise he looked quite composed. And none of the black figures were even trying to get near him, so it was safe to assume there were only two sides to the conflict.

It didn't change the fact that your heart beat like crazy. You gulped down silva. Two Shinsengumi men were severely outnumbered by at least ten more.

You watched as Harada pushed back one assassin through the light wall, making a hole in it. The man that he fought with was pushed down on the floor, with blood scattering around from large gash going from his shoulder to his abdomen.

''______ stay behind me!'' Harada shouted, throwing you a quick glance. He was still standing before you, his spear ready, while you stood in the corner. You nodded, but couldn't utter a single sound.

The noise alerted probably the whole building by now, you assumed. You hoped the back-up you brought with you will come soon. You looked over at Heisuke, who had two men charging at him. Chizuru knelt behind him, terrified.

All of you were surrounded by the enemies. Harada was again in a fight with a black clad figure, when another man attacked enemy from other side. He gave a nod to Harada.

''Thanks!''

Man, who you recognized from earlier that night when you were in Shinsengumi Compound, stood arm in arm with Harada.

''Corridors are clear, rest will be there soon.''

''Good job, Yamazaki,'' Harada replied, as he swept some of the sweat off his forehead.

You noticed two more individuals on the ground, leaving Kojima, his associate and three others in the room. Kojima, seeing that the tables are turning now rushed to the exit. He was stopped by man in Shinsengumi haori's appearing in the corridor.

You sighed in relief. He was surrounded, and any fight that he tried to pull of was futile. He was caught along with his allies.

Everything happened so quickly that it felt as if only seconds went by.

''_______," Harada turned to you, ''go with Chizuru through that door and go down to the streets, I'll catch up with you."

''Okay.'"

You walked through remains of the door, and out to the corridor. Bringing hand to Chizuru's back you descended the stairs. Looking at her, she seemed to be reasonably shaken. Somehow feeling responsible for her, you tried to look braver than you were and smiled. You couldn't stop your hands from shaking though, but you didn't withdraw them from Chizuru's shoulder. You rubbed it reassuringly, although the gesture seemed to go unnoticed by her. She looked worriedly at the entrance. You could guess what was going through her head just by looking.

''We're out," you send her a smile.

''It seems so.''

You stood by a Shinsengumi soldier, who might have been on the look out on the street. He was tall man, that towered over the crowd of other woman. Some you recognized from the party.

''Come on ladies,'' official looking man shouted out. ''Let's move backwards a bit.''

Everyone listened to him, as you were ushered to walk to the other side of the paved road.

You looked around, and standing in front row of the onlookers you were able to see the entrance to the establishment clearly. Your gaze moved to the roof, behind which moon shone brightly. You wondered how long it will take for Harada and the rest to take care of the situation. You meant to ask the Shinsengumi soldier that stood by you earlier, but he was nowhere to be found.

''Weird.''

He didn't seem to go inside, or at least you didn't notice him. Going from face to face, you tried to localize him in the crowd. It was to loud too try to shout, so you didn't even try. You caught a glimpse of blue and white haori disappearing into an ally to the left of the tea house. It must've been him.

''I'll be back,'' you said to Chizuru, and picking up your kimono layers you moved through the crowd.

You crossed the road, just as the official yelled at you. You paid him no mind, and looked into the alley. It was relatively small alley, with no windows to the side and a single doors leading into the tea house. It was empty, except for few barrels and wooden chests, but no one in sight. In contrast to the brightly lit main road the alley was dark and just few metres further it twisted to left.

Seeing no one, you guessed the Shinsengumi soldier just went inside after patrolling places around the establishment. And just as you were going to go back, you noticed a piece of blue material stuffed behind a barrel. You pushed the barrel, and to your surprise it opened. Metal objects scattered around, with a familiar cling-clang of katana. At least ten of those laid scattered on the ground. And behind it all, unmistakably, a haori that belonged to a Shinsengumi soldier.

Something was terribly wrong.

The dark alley suddenly was approached by a lantern light from the turn to the right. You mentally cursed and stood up quickly. You could flee the alley and go back to the main road, but seeing the weaponry in the barrel and a abandoned just there you had bad feelings.

Suddenly the light went out, and you heard a series of low voices and few ''shh''.

You jumped to your feet and to the single doors. They opened easily from the outside. You were inside a backdoor area, a room filled with barrels and chests. You locked the doors behind you, well aware that they could be easily forced open. You took off the outer layer of your kimono and stuffed it by the stairs you went for.

You tried to remember the outline of the building inside, but you weren't too familiar. You knew the party was taking place on the second floor, so you could start from that. And you might find some people along the way.

Breathless and sweaty you burst into the corridor. Left or right? You questioned frantically, leaning on the wall. Right, you decided and pushed into the dark corridor. After a moment you started to hear voices and you only hoped you were going into correct direction.

You were momentarily stopped, as invisible hand shot out of the darkness of crossing corridor and caught your arm. You let out a scream, and the grip tightened around your form.

A sharp blade was pressed to your neck.

''And who do we have here, hm? I've seen your face around."


End file.
